So called mobile radio gateways are known that provide an interface between one or several telecommunication mobile radio networks and arbitrary other networks, for instance a telecommunication fixed network or an IP-network. A mobile radio gateway is called by a user of another network and forwards the requested connection via a mobile radio channel to the mobile radio network in which the called party resides. For this, the mobile radio gateway implements the functionality of a mobile radio telephone and, in a way, calls the called party as a mobile radio telephone. Mobile radio gateways therefore possess the same mobile radio modules that are employed in mobile radio terminals (cell phones). Such mobile radio gateways are known for instance from DE 103 14 144 A1.
It is thereby provided that the mobile radio gateway contains a plurality of insertion cards, particularly so called SIM cards for the administered mobile radio channels. Arbitrary SIM cards of different network providers can be employed. A SIM card is an insertion card having an identifier by means of which a mobile radio device is allocated to a certain network provider, gets a certain call number and is clearly identifiable in all mobile radio networks. Moreover, a SIM card comprises a PIN number (PIN—Personal Identity Number), security-relevant data such as communication keys and safety algorithms, user-specific data such as abbreviated dialling numbers as well as net-specific data such as the identifier of the current sojourn area. A SIM card personalizes a mobile radio terminal concerning the user and concerning the network provider and allows for the account of call charges by the network provider.
From EP 13 57 732 B1 a server for a telecommunication system and a method for generating a telecommunication connection is known in case of which SIM cards are administered in a central SIM server and a SIM card is allocated to a local unit upon existence of a dial signal for the purposes of the telecommunication connection to be established.
The problem underlying the present invention is to provide a method for efficiently providing a telecommunication connection to a mobile radio terminal using a mobile radio gateway and a telecommunication arrangement for conducting the method.